T'aimer à en crever
by sissy26
Summary: Ce que nous avons, mon ange. C'est un grand amour. C'est fort. Intense. Dévorant. Passionel. Douloureux. Mais tellement beau. Beau à en crever.
1. T'aimer à en mourir

Tu te rapelle mon amour ..

Tu était si belle. Tes mains trahissaient ton impatience. Ton genou tremblait sous la table. Tes cheveux gardaient cette magnifique chevelure indomptable.

Je savais. Je savais. Je le sentais tu vois.

Tes yeux gardaient cette force que toi seule possède.

Ce jour là, mon amour. Tu me les as dit. Ces putains de trois mots. Ces putains de trois mots qui détruiraient tout. Ces trois mots qui me briserait. Entièrement. Totalement. Eternellement.

- C'est fini Drago ..

J'ai rigolé. Mon amour, sérieusement, à quoi pensais-tu d'autre? Que j'allais te supplier de rester? Que j'allais crier sur les toits du monde à quel point tu es importante pour moi? Que j'allais pleurer? Oh non, mon amour, tu me connais. Je n'aurais jamais pleurer.

J'ai souri. Et tu es partie. En quelque seconde. Sans te retourner. J'attendais que ca. Le signe d'un regret.

Tu as passé cette putain de porte. C'était fini. Terminé.

Alors c'est ca. Avoir le coeur brisé ?

Avoir l'impression que la seule solution est de s'arracher le coeur pour ne plus avoir mal. Avoir l'impression que le monde s'est aretté de tourner. Avoir cette sale impression que l'on ne s'en remettra jamais. Que personne n'a jamais connu ca?

Tu es partie. Alors j'ai bu. Un verre. Deux verres. Puis trois. Et puis j'ai aretté de compter. Boire pour oublier.

Oh mais mon ange. Mon si bel ange. Ne crois pas. Tu vas souffrir toi aussi. Bien plus que moi. Tu vas regretter. Tellement que tu vas me supplier de revenir. Et je te rirais à la guele. Ca va te bouffer de m'avoir quitté. Tu vas tellement regretter. Je hanterai tes jours, tes nuits. Tu ne pourras plus avancer. Tu ne pourras plus oublier. Tu seras seule, face à cette douleur. Tu verras mon Ange, ca va te brûler de l'interieur. Te consumer. Et je te regarderais sombrer. Ne pas pouvoir te relever. Et je serais fier. Oh, tellement fier. Tu vas en chier. Tu vas trimer.

Tu ne pourras plus tomber amoureuse. Je suis le seul, l'unique.

Ah oui je te l'avoue mon trésor. J'ai adoré te faire du mal. J'ai adoré te voir me courir après, me hurler dessus. De te voir pleurer. Oh c'était ma jouissance ca. Te voir pleurer pour t'aimer encore plus. Te faire crier, te faire enrager.

Alors je t'ai trahit. Je t'ai menti. Je t'ai trompé. Et je t'ai quitté. Tellement de fois que c'en est devenu dérisoire. Et tu es toujours revenue. Tu as toujours accepté. Mais c'était nous ca. Cétait notre histoire.

Ce que nous avons, mon ange. C'est un grand amour. C'est fort. Intense. Dévorant. Passionel. Douloureux. Mais tellement beau. Beau à en crever.

On vivait à deux. On était deux contre le monde. Et on était bien comme ca. C'était ma façon de t'aimer. De te détruire. De te faire l'amour. De te tromper. De me faire pardonner. On vivait comme ca. Et ça nous suffisait. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Et eux mon Amour. Eux, nos amis. Ils ne comprennaient pas. Après tout, que pouvaient-ils comprendre? Aimer d'une telle façon que le monde nous parait bien fade à côté. Et ton sourire. Ton sourire était la plus belle chose que j'ai pu voir. Mais tu es partie. Et il est parti avec toi. Je ne te verrais plus sourire. Je ne te verrais plus m'aimer. M'enlacer. Me dévorer tes yeux.

Oh oui mon Amour. Je vais te manquer. Tellement que tu vas me détester. Me détester de t'avoir fais autant de mal. De ne pas t'avoir retenu. De ne pas t'avoir supplier.

Et moi, mon trésor. Je vais te hair. De ne pas avoir tenu le coup. De ne pas continuer. De ne pas y avoir cru.

Et je vais te faire pleurer. Encore et encore. Tu vas chialer. Tellement que tu vas en avoir mal aux joues. Mal aux yeux. Mal au coeur.

Et je vais te dire que pleurer est pour les faibles. Que pleurer ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas nous. Mais tu vas me détester. Parce que je vais en ramener. Des filles. Oh oui. Beaucoup de filles. Pour que tu crève de jalousie. Pour que tu n'oublis pas. Pour que ta rage soit l'unique sentiment à mon égard. Parce que c'était ca notre histoire non. La passion. Des émotions si fortes que l'on ne peux plus les contrôler. Tu sais. Ca te prend aux tripes. Ca te retourne l'estomac. Ca te donne la gerbe. Mais tu continu. Parce que c'est plaisant. Intense. Oui mon Amour. Toi et moi. C'était ca. Magnifique.

Et tu as tout détruit. Tu es partie.

Et moi je reste comme un con seul. Triste. Ivre. Ivre d'alcool. Ivre de toi.

Et moi je me demande comment je vais faire. Sans toi. L'amour de ma vie.

Et je regrette, tu sais. Un dixième de seconde, je regrette. De t'avoir fait autant de mal. De t'avoir fait autant pleurer. De t'avoir trompé. De t'avoir regardé partir. En souriant. De ne pas t'avoir retenu.

Parce que finalement, Je t'aime à en crever. Et je crève sans toi. Chaque seconde qui passe est plus douloureuse. Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement. Comme si il me manquait une moitié. Ma moitié. Toi. Oui toi. Mon Hermione. Mon amour. Mon ange. Mon trésor. Mon Coeur. Mon tout.

Et j'essaye de vivre sans toi. J'apprend à vivre sans toi. J'apprend à survivre.

Tu reviendras. Un jour tu reviendras. Et je te jure mon coeur. Je te les dirais. Ces putains de trois mots qui t'ont fais fuir. Ces putains de trois mots que tu attendait. Ces mots que je n'ai jamais pû te dire. Ou encore moins te le prouver.

Mais bordel de merde. Mon amour. Reviens moi. Je t'aime ..


	2. Te détester à en crever

Deux ans.

Deux ans, aujourd'hui. Jour pour jour, mon Amour.

Deux ans que je t'ai quitté.

Deux ans que j'essaie de vivre. Ou plûtot que j'essaie de survivre.

L'air me manque et le soleil ne me réchauffe même plus.

Tu me manque. Tu me manque à en crever. A en mourir.

Et je meurs. Un petit peu chaque jours. Je meurs sans toi. Loin de toi.

Et tu semble même pas t'en rendre compte.

Allez, mon amour. Arêtte tes conneries.

Tu me détruit un peu plus encore.

Deux ans que je te vois sourire, ou être heureux. Et moi?

Moi dans tout ca, je survis. Je ne suis plus l'ombre que de moi-même.

Les rires ne sont que superfuges. Un mensonge.

Oui, mon coeur. Depuis que je suis partie, j'ai mal. Tellement mal.

On dit qu'avec le temps tout guérit. Tu parles. Le temps passe mais c'est à moi de me débrouiller pour t'oublier. Et je ne t'oublis pas. Non, je te vois. Je te vois, mon coeur, quand tu prends ces putains de filles dans tes bras. Quand tu les embrasses devant moi. Et moi je ne dis rien. Je pleure en silence. Comme toujours. Je te pleure, je nous pleure.

Et je me hais tu sais. De ma lacheté. De ma faiblesse. Je déteste être faible. Surtout pour toi. Toi qui m'atteint si facilement. Tu sais comment me blesser. Alors tu le fais. Encore et encore.

C'est un jeu pour toi n'est ce pas? Un putain de jeu. Si tu savais ce que j'en fais moi de ton putain de jeu.

Une phrase. Un mot, ou même un regard. Et j'ai mal. Et ça te plait. N'est ce pas mon ange, ça te plait?

J'ai regretté, tu sais. Une seconde. Une seule seconde, j'ai regretté de t'avoir quitté.

Et depuis... Depuis je regrette de t'avoir aimé. Toi. Oui toi, je regrette de t'avoir aimé.

Je déteste tous ces moments passés, tous tes sourires, toute notre histoire. Je la déteste. Je te déteste. Toi qui me fait tant de mal.. Mais je pense que je me déteste encore plus.

D'être revenue, toutes ces fois où tu m'as quitté. Ou même de t'avoir tellement aimé. En fait, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Oui, mon amour. Je t'ai aimé plus que de raison. Toi et ton air hautain. Toi et tes yeux percants. Toi et tes cheveux blonds. Le prototype même de celui que je déteste. Je t'ai aimé comme on ne peut imaginer. Et pourtant ...

Pourtant, cela ne t'a pas suffit. Non, tu voulais encore plus. Une chose que je n'ai pas pu te donner. Trois ans passés ensemble, mon amour. Trois ans où mon coeur n'a battut que pour toi. Et pourtant cela ne t'a pas suffit. Tous ces soir où mes mains parcouraient ton corps. Toutes ces fois où je t'ai supporté. Toi et ta passion. Toi et tes envies. Tu voulais plus. Désolé, mon coeur, je ne pouvais plus. C'était trop fort. Trop violent. Trop intense.

Je n'y arrivais plus tu sais.

Tout tes mensonges. Toutes tes trahisons. Toutes ses larmes.

Je ne pouvais plus. Je ne savais plus comment faire.

Alors je suis partie.

Tu te rapelle, mon amour ...

Ce jour là. Il y a deux ans. Je te les ai dis. Ces putains de trois mots. Ces putains de trois mots qui détruiraient ma vie. Et tu as sourit. C'était pitoyable tu sais mon coeur. Tu es pitoyable.

Tu as sourit. Et depuis, tu me déteste. Si fort. Si fort que ça m'effraie. Moi je m'en rapelle. J'ai bu. Comme une pauvre idiote amoureuse. J'ai bu. Encore et encore. Et j'ai pleuré. Tellement que mes larmes m'ont défigurés. Ca me bouffe. De t'avoir quitté. Ca me ronge petit à petit. Trés doucement. Comme un poison qui coule dans mes veines. Mais toi, tu ne le vois pas. Tu vis. Tu t'amuses. Tu aimes. Tu ne m'aimes plus. Et moi je t'aime encore. Depuis deux ans. Je t'aime encore.

Alors oui parfois je doute. Parfois, j'imagine la vie que j'aurait eu avec toi. Mais c'est trop tard. C'est trop dur. C'est trop intense. Trop _douloureux_.

Je t'ai aimé à en crever. A en mourir. Et crois moi, Dagro, je meurs sans toi.

Mais je ne peux plus. Alors je vais partir. Partir loin de toi. De nous. De nos souvenirs. De notre histoire. Je vais partir très loin. Et peut-être; peut-être qu'un jour je t'oublierais ...

Oh mon amour...


	3. Ils s'aiment

Hey les amies, je suis un peu mécontente :( J'ai 200 visites dans le mois (certes c'est peu) mais j'ai 4 reviews! A peiiine :( Je suis désespéré!

Je serais absolument ravie si je pouvais avoir votre avis : bien? Nul? Médiocre? Je vous jure, je ne me vexerais pas! Enfin.

J'ai écrit une petite suite, mais du point de vue d'Harry cette fois-ci.

Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir et s'il vous plait ... une petite review? Merciiii d'avance!

Bonne fête de fin d'année :)

* * *

><p>Dire que leur histoire est compliquée est un si petit terme.<p>

Ils s'aiment, c'est une évidence. Ils se sont toujours aimés. Mais son caractère à lui, et son désir à elle n'ont fait que les détruire. Lui et elle. Ça aurait dû se passer différemment, mais leur amour était trop puissant pour être durable. Ce n'était pas sain. Non, pas sain du tout.

Combien de fois l'ai-je récupérée en pleurs? Que mon épaule était inondée de ces malheurs?

Elle est partie faire le tour du monde, mais je crois que cela n'a rien changé à ses sentiments. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux à son retour. Ce manque qui est si creusant. Ce manque qui les bouffe peu à peu. Sournoisement et insidieusement.

J'ai vu dans ses yeux à lui, l'envie de la voir passer la porte chaque jour durant son absence. Mais jamais il ne l'avouera. Vous connaissez ce mec n'est-ce pas? Lui qui parait insensible, inapte à tout sentiment. Il s'est perdu à son propre jeu.

Leur histoire, oui c'était compliqué, mais leur amour était si beau. A faire chialer les envieux. C'était si fort, si intense que cela nous donnait la nausée. On voyait dans leurs yeux autant d'amour que de haine. Il l'a trompé, tellement de fois que je ne pourrais plus compter. Elle l'a pleuré, si souvent que cela en devenait pathétique. Mais elle refusait de le quitter.

Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place?

C'était un jeu. Un jeu perpétuellement mesquin. Se détruire pour mieux s'aimer. Ou s'aimer pour mieux se détruire? Je ne sais pas. C'était trop ambigu. Et je suis sure qu'ils ne le savent pas eux même.

A mes yeux, c'est évident qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Quitte à se détruire, autant se détruire ensemble non? Ils ne peuvent vivre séparés. Leur désarroi est triste à voir, croyait-moi.

Je vois bien ses yeux la regardait quand elle arrive dans la même pièce que lui. Tout faire pour qu'elle le remarque. Draguer des filles devant ses yeux, les prendre dans ses bras. Mon pauvre Malefoy, tu as toujours rien appris? Crétin va..

Et toi ma Mione, ne te défile plus devant lui. Toi, qui es si forte. Je vois bien à quel point ton comportement change quand il est là.

Le temps passe, et rien ne change. Elle l'aime à en crever. Et je crois bien qu'elle en crève peu à peu. Et lui encore plus si c'est possible. Leur tristesse fait peine à voir. Elle nous brise le cœur, à nous tous. Moi, leur ami, je suis complètement impuissant.

Et pourtant, si vous saviez à quel point c'était beau au début. Oh, bien sur tout le monde était contre. Mais ils se sont battus si fort. C'était passionnant à voir. Ils faisaient tellement d'envieux. Ce genre d'histoire ne se vit qu'une seule fois. Lui était beau dans son rôle de petit ami froid et insensible. Et elle, d'une beauté rare. Et elle l'était encore plus dans ses bras. Je crois que l'on n'est pas en mesure de comprendre, ni vous, ni moi ce qu'ils les lient réellement. C'est plus que de l'amour. C'est au-delà de ce pathétique sentiment. C'est très fort et très intense. Ce sont eux, au final. Hermione et Drago, une antithèse à eux seuls.

Trois ans maintenant qu'ils sont séparés. Et pourtant on peut encore sentir la putréfaction de cet amour envahissant la pièce. La haine et l'amour sont des sentiments si proches n'est-ce pas? Leur regard n'est que de haine, mais leurs gestes reflètent bien cet amour perdu. Hermione parait si vide depuis leur rupture. Elle n'arrive plus à rire comme avant. Et lui n'est pas mieux, accumulant les trainées dans son lit pour oublier. Comme deux âmes égarées, deux entités séparées. Ils ne peuvent être heureux l'un sans l'autre.

Oui, trois ans. Ils auraient dû s'oublier non ? Et pourtant, ils ont essayés. Leurs relations respectives n'ont pas durées. Il est sorti avec six filles. Elle est sortie avec six garçons. Chacune des relations n'ont durées qu'une semaine. Elle s'est envoyée en l'air avec 15 garçons. Et lui avec 15 filles. Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, chaque rencontre se finit en pleurs, coups et cris. Il lui fait mal, délibérément. Et elle se laisse faire, car elle se dit qu'au moins il s'intéresse un peu à elle. Et puis, au bout d'un moment elle s'énerve. Et elle en vient à le frapper. C'est ridicule. Mais je crois que c'est nécessaire. Pour eux, la tension et le manque sont trop fort. Et c'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvés pour se parler, se rapprocher.

Chaque rencontre est appréhendée. Par nous, mais encore plus par eux. Elle se fait belle, que pour lui. Mais refuse de l'admettre. Il n'attend qu'elle. Mais refuse de l'avouer.

Dès qu'ils sont dans une même pièce, l'air est étouffant. Trop chargé en émotions et en sentiments. Et, chaque soir, ça explose.

Elle l'aime.

Il l'aime.

Ils s'aiment.

Mais refusent de l'admettre.

Comment finiront-ils? Je ne sais pas, je présume qu'ils crèveront, ensemble ou pas, de cet amour bien trop destructeur.

**" Le deuil d'une relation ne se fait pas à l'arrêt de celle-ci, mais lorsque tout contact physique ou autre ont été rompus "**


	4. Cupidon, petit con!

Drago a toujours été mon meilleur ami. De loin que je m'en souvienne, il l'a toujours été.

On a grandi ensemble. Quand il a froid, moi je tremble, quand il tombe moi j'ai mal. Et là, la douleur devient invivable. Je vous parle de cette douleur qui vous prend aux tripes. Qui vous donne la nausée à chaque instant. On dit que la douleur passe avec le temps. Je vais vous dire, c'est une connerie. Le temps ne fait pas passer la douleur, il ne fait juste qu'avancer. Il faut te démerder. Seul.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Le temps avance. Et lui recule. Oui c'est ça, il recule. Son amour pour elle le retient. Chaque histoire d'amour à son drame parait-il. Leur drame à eux, c'est ce putain de sentiment. Je le vois sombrer petit à petit, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire? Je l'aime pourtant. Lui, mon meilleur ami.

Allez Drago réagit maintenant! Arrête, j'ai dit arrête!

Tu ne peux pas continuer à accumuler les conneries pour attirer son attention! Tu comprends rien ou quoi?

Encore une fois Drago, où je te retrouve devant ma porte complétement ivre. Je sais ce qui te met dans cet état. Je sais que tu as peur. Tu as mal. Tu ne me dis rien, comme d'habitude. Mais ton visage transpire la douleur. Et j'ai mal aussi. Je souffre en silence de te voir ainsi. Tu t'assoies, et tu pleures. Inconsciemment, silencieusement, honteusement. Tes larmes coulent. Car la douleur est trop forte. Trop intense. Et je ne dis rien. Je ne peux rien faire. Aucun d'entre nous ne peux y faire quelque chose. C'est entre eux. C'est leur histoire. C'est leur drame. Et je reste là. A tes côtés. Et j'attends que Morphée t'emporte. Et doucement, tu t'endors. Mais même dans ton sommeil tu es si triste.

Depuis combien de temps n'a tu pas fermé l'œil? Depuis combien de temps tes cauchemars hantent tes nuits? Depuis le début n'est-ce pas?

Ce sont des âmes sœurs. C'est une évidence. Ils s'aiment. C'est même pire que ça. C'est de la passion, de la destruction. Ils aiment s'aimer, ils aiment se détruire. Leur amour coule comme un poison dans leurs veines. Ca les rend maléfique. Méchant. Destructeur.

Souvent, elle apparait dans les soirées où elle n'est pas supposée être. Il ne le supporte pas. Elle n'attend que ça. Lui rappeler qu'elle existe, que leur histoire n'est pas finie.

Ma p'tite Mione, il le sait. Il t'aime si fort encore...

Je le vois dans ses yeux lorsque tu es là. Dans sa façon de réagir. Ce n'est plus vraiment le même. Et toi je crois que tu es pire.

Votre amour masqué par cette haine est assez puérile. Hypocrite. Après tout, cela résume bien votre histoire. Quelque part, c'est beau.

Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de ce soir-là, où tu l'as quitté. Je l'ai retrouvé dans ce bar miteux, rongé par l'amour et la tristesse. Et rongé par l'alcool. Ce soir-là Hermione, il ne m'as rien dis. Mais je crois que ce désespoir dans ses yeux était à lui seul l'expression de son sentiment. Et je sais que toi tu n'étais pas mieux.

Personne ne peut comprendre. On essaye pourtant. Mais c'est beaucoup trop compliqué.

Et demain, Hermione. Tu vas épouser un crétin.

Un crétin qui n'est pas Drago. Un crétin que tu dis aimer. Laisse-moi rire! C'est ça l'amour? Non. L'amour, c'est ce que tu as vécu avec Drago. Le vrai amour, c'est ça. C'est l'inconscience, c'est la folie. C'est faire l'amour plusieurs fois par jour. N'importe où. C'est prendre un fou rire sur n'importe quoi. C'est se disputer la dernière part du dessert. C'est se taquiner, toi sur son narcissisme, lui sur ton obsession des livres. C'est se prendre dans les bras et devenir entier. C'est pleurer de son absence. C'est de le regarder dormir le soir pendant des heures. C'est lui dire que tu l'aimes. Un milliard de fois. C'est lui préparer son petit déj'. C'est râler après lui parce qu'il est encore en retard. C'est lui crier dessus parce qu'il a encore oublié de fermer le bouchon du dentifrice. C'est lui préparer son repas préféré. C'est fredonner la chanson qu'il déteste juste pour l'embêter. C'est l'aimer à en mourir. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Mourir.

Lui, il meurt crois-moi. De te voir avec un autre. De t'imaginer dans ses bras. De t'imaginer heureuse. Il ne me le dit pas. Il me le fait comprendre. Moi, Pansy, je le connais par cœur. Ses yeux sont vides, ses joues sont creusées et son cœur est brisé. Son regard est froid, il garde constamment son air hautain. Il avait perdu tout ça lorsque vous vous êtes aimés.

Je sais, tu as toujours souffert de son comportement. A te trahir, à te tromper, à te faire du mal. Mais je pense que tu l'aimais pour ça. Que tu l'aime pour ça. Pour toutes ces sensations au fond de ton estomac. Il t'aime. Si fort que même cupidon en est jaloux. Cupidon teh, parlons-en! Merlin qu'il est bête! Il a dû boire un coup de trop ce soir-là quand Monsieur Crétin t'a abordé.

L'autre crétin là, ces petits papillons dans le ventre tu ne les sens pas. Avoue-le.

Demain Mione, tu vas te marier.

Demain Mione, tu vas le détruire. Ne fais pas ça.

Demain Mione, surtout pense à répondre Non...


	5. Révélation

_Drago_

Mon amour. Mon tendre amour.

Aujourd'hui tu vas l'épouser. Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça. Je n'y survivrai pas. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon.

Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux même plus faire d'effort. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime si fort. Mes yeux brûlent lorsque je te vois avec lui. Les jours passent, les saisons passent et les années défilent. Et la tristesse ne me quitte plus. Depuis ce jour-là, où tu es partie. Mais je ne l'avouerais pas. C'est trop dur. J'ai fait le con. Je le sais.

Pardon.

Tu étais censé revenir. Mais tu n'es jamais revenue. Je ne connais plus la joie. Je ne connais plus le rire. L'amour me donne envie de vomir. Et moi je redonne vie à la peine.

Je suis debout. Dans mon costume noir. Les gens me regardent. Nos amis sont là. Ils m'observent. Ils savent. Eux, ils savent que je t'aime encore. Et toi? Toi tu ne sembles même pas t'en apercevoir.

Mon cœur me fait mal. Ses battements ne sont plus apaisants. Mon visage reste de marbre. Mais je brûle de l'intérieur. Ça aurait dû être moi. J'aurai dû être celui qui t'attend devant l'autel. Je t'aurai fait ma demande à Paris. Parce que tu adores Paris. Parce que nos plus beaux souvenirs sont à Paris. Parce que notre premier baiser est à Paris. Ridiculement sentimental. Nous l'aurions annoncé à nos amis. Nous aurions tout préparé. Et tu aurais été chiante. Et moi intransigeant. On aurait dû se disputer sur les fleurs, sur la décoration, sur l'heure, sur l'endroit. Nous nous serions chamaillés. Comme on le faisait si bien. Et on aurait rigolé. Parce que c'était con. Nous aurions fait l'amour. Et on aurait recommencé à s'engueuler. Tu aurais voulu des fleurs rouges et blanches. Des orchidées. Car ce sont tes fleurs préférées. La décoration aurait mélangé le rouge et l'argent. Un mélange parfait de nous deux. Je t'aurais attendu devant l'autel, oui. Impatient. Avec le cœur qui bat si fort. Les minutes auraient semblées longues. Nos amis auraient souri. La musique aurait retentit.

Ça aurait dû être parfait. Plus de pleurs. Finit les tromperies. Finit les saloperies.

Je t'aurais fait un enfant. Un enfant blond. Comme moi. Un enfant avec des yeux noisette. Comme toi. Je t'aurai laissé choisir le prénom. Nous l'aurions aimé. Plus que tout au monde. Car c'était la preuve de notre amour. C'était le fruit de notre amour. Et je t'aurais aimé chaque jours un peu plus. Malgré ce qu'on m'a appris. Malgré mon éducation. Vous auriez été les amours de ma vie. Pour toi j'aurais changé.

Nous aurions eu une vie magnifique.

Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu épouses aujourd'hui. C'est lui. Andrew. Grand. Brun. Riche. Beau. Ce mec qui semble parfait.

Tu me manques. Hermione tu me manques. Non. C'est plus que ça même. Je ne vis plus sans toi. Je n'arrive plus à rire. Je n'arrive plus à espérer. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je n'arrive plus à aimer. Je n'arrive plus à apprécier. Je n'arrive plus à rien. Le travail ne m'intéresse plus. Les soirées ne m'intéressent plus. La pluie ne me glace plus. Le soleil ne me réchauffe plus. Je suis mort. A l'intérieur je suis mort. J'essaye de survivre.

Tout le monde se lève. Blaise à mes côtés me regarde. Je sens son regard. Je fuis son regard. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit craquer.

La musique retentie. Cette merveilleuse musique, qui à cette heure-ci je déteste.

J'ai peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai peur.

Je t'en supplie mon amour. Ne viens pas. Ne franchis pas ses portes. Ne viens pas. Va-t'en. Je t'y rejoindrais. Je t'en prie. Je n'y survivrai pas. Tu le comprends ça ? Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime plus que tu n'aurais pu l'espérer.

Mais tu me connais mon Amour. Je ne le montrerais pas.

_Blaise_

La musique retentie, ma jolie Mione. Tout le monde attend ton entrée. Sauf lui. Drago. Je le sens se tendre à mes côtés. Je le regarde. Il fuit mon regard. Première erreur mon cher ami.

Il a peur, tu sais ?

Mais toi, tu ne le verras pas. Si bien éduqué mon meilleur ami. Il a appris. Appris à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Il est debout. Le visage neutre. Les yeux secs. La mâchoire serrée. Je le connais. On le connaît. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est là.

Ma petite fée, tu fais une erreur. Mais je suis certain que tu le sais toi-même. Tu épouses celui qui ne te correspond pas. Malgré tout, malgré ses conneries, malgré votre caractère opposé. Malgré tout ce qui vous sépare, une chose vous unit. Inutile de te dire ce que tu sais déjà.

Des âmes sœurs.

Tu le sais, on ne contrôle pas ce genre de choses. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Ça te tombe dessus comme ça.

Mais petite Mione, tu fais une grosse connerie.

« Sans elle je ne vis plus. Sans elle je n'existe plus. J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas. Malgré les années, le vide est le même. Plus rien n'est pareil depuis qu'elle est partie. J'ai peur. Peur de la suite. Peur qu'elle m'échappe totalement. Et je n'y survivrai pas, Blaise. Je n'y survivrai pas. C'est l'amour de ma vie. Et je ne le lui ai jamais dit. Et je regrette. Si tu savais combien je regrette »

Voici ses propres mots. Le soir de ton annonce. Tu sais qu'il ne parle pas. Tu sais qu'il essaye de tout cacher. Mais je crois que la douleur était trop intense. Je crois qu'il ne peut plus. Et aujourd'hui, tu creuse sa propre tombe.

_Ginny_

Est-ce que je pense qu'il y a un Dieu sur Terre ? Non

S'il devait exister, il ne ferait pas tant souffrir les gens.

Comment deux personnes s'aimant autant peuvent-elles être séparées ?

Certains s'en réjouiront, d'autre critiquerons. Peu importe. Ce sont eux qui comptent finalement. Rien d'autre. Personne d'autre.

Ce mariage est une mascarade. C'est juste un faux semblant. Je t'observe. Tu es triste. Tu le cache. Mais on te connaît que trop bien. Je te comprends tu sais. Tu es en plein cauchemar. Ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Ne crois pas qu'elle soit heureuse. C'est juste une façade. Elle est aussi triste que toi. Ses rires sont faux. Ses yeux ne pétillent plus. Elle pleure souvent de rire. C'est juste une façon à elle de vider ses larmes. Ce n'est pas normal. Surtout quand la séparation date de si longtemps. Ce n'est pas normal. Alors elle fait semblant. Elle sourit. Elle parle du futur. Elle parle d'enfants. Mais on sait tous ici que ses enfants, elles les imaginent blond, avec des yeux bleus gris. Parce qu'elle adore tes yeux, tu sais. Elle me chantait souvent à quel point elle aimait s'y noyer dedans.

On est tous là. Amis, famille. Et crois-moi, personne ici ne doute de ses sentiments pour toi. A part toi. Pourquoi souffrir autant ? Vous ne pouvez être heureux sans l'autre.

Alors réagis Drago ! Va la voir ! Enfuis-toi avec elle ! Partez ! Loin, très loin de toutes ses langues de vipères !

Mais tu ne le feras pas. Car son bonheur passe avant le tien. Et tu la crois heureuse avec lui. Si tu savais comme tu te trompes. Je sais, tu me l'as dit des millions de fois. C'est une fille intelligente. Mais sa connerie est à la hauteur de ce mariage. Enorme. Ce mariage qui ne lui correspond même pas.

Voilà, elle s'avance dans l'allée. Merlin elle est magnifique. Tristement magnifique. Tout le monde la regarde. L'instant aurait pu être parfait. L'instant aurait dû être magique. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Ça ne marche pas. Et je te regarde, mon petit dragon. Pars, il est encore temps. Ne regarde pas ça. Ne vis pas cet instant.

Pars, Drago.

_Hermione _

Mon cœur bat vite. Trop vite. Ce n'est pas de l'excitation. Ce n'est pas de la joie. Ce n'est pas de l'envie.

J'ai peur. J'ai peur car je réalise que je vais dire oui à un homme que je n'aime pas vraiment. Ou que j'aime moins que toi. Mais l'amour que j'ai pour lui est si fade. Incomparable à celui que je te porte.

Je sais que tu es là. Je sais que tu es tout près. Ca toujours été comme ça entre nous. On a toujours senti la présence de l'autre. Et maintenant je te sens tout près de moi. Je n'ose pas te regarder. Je ne veux pas te regarder. Mes larmes menacent de couler. Tant pis. Ils penseront que ce sont des larmes de joie.

Je hais la vie. Je hais l'amour. Je dois vivre avec un amour perdu. Un amour inconditionnel. Je ne veux plus y aller. Mes jambes avancent toutes seules.

Pardon. Mon amour, pardon. Pardon, je ne devrais plus t'aimer autant. Je ne devrais plus t'aimer tout simplement. Pardon pour toutes ses fois où tu m'as détesté. Pardon pour toutes ses disputes. Pardon de t'avoir fait du mal. Pardon.

Tu me manques. Non, c'est pire que cela en fait. C'est physique. Je ne me sens pas entière loin de toi. Ce n'est plus moi. Tes défauts me manquent. Tes baisers me manquent. Tes piques me manquent. Ton esprit de contradiction me manque. Tes surnoms débiles me manquent. Tes câlins me manquent. Ta façon de prendre toute la couette me manque. Ta façon de m'énerver me manque. Tes petits mots le matin me manquent. Ton odeur me manque. Tes bras me manquent. Tes cheveux blonds me manquent. Tes yeux bleus gris me manquent. Ta prestance me manque. Tu me manques.

J'arrive aux côtés d'Andrew. Cet homme si gentil. Cet homme qui aurait dû me correspondre. Qui aurait pu me correspondre. Mais il n'est pas toi. Et c'est son plus gros défaut. Il est bien tu sais ? Il me couvre de cadeaux. Il m'apporte tout ce que tu ne m'as pas apporté. Il me dit je t'aime parfois pendant des heures. Il veille sur moi comme personne.

Mais tout cela m'est égal.

Je m'en fiche des « je t'aime » s'ils ne sont pas de toi. Je m'en fiche de cadeaux. Je ne veux pas de ces câlins. Ils n'ont pas la même saveur que les nôtres. Mais je ne veux plus vivre seule. Je ne veux plus subir tout ça. Ta méchanceté. Ton absence. Ton manque. Alors j'ai accepté de l'épouser. Parce que c'est un substitut de toi. C'est horrible de dire ça. Je le sais. Et tout le monde le sait. Sauf toi.

Le prêtre parle. Peu importe. Je n'écoute même pas. Je sens ton regard sur moi. Je lutte. Je te promets je lutte. Je ne dois pas te regarder. Je pense à tous nos souvenirs. Plaisants. Moins plaisants. Je repense à notre premier baiser. Paris. J'adore Paris. Tu le sais. Je repense à notre première fois. Chez moi. C'était si étrange. Si excitant. Je repense à notre première grosse dispute. Tes mots étaient si violents. Mais c'était toi ça. Un être incapable de s'expliquer calmement. Et notre première réconciliation. Tes premières fleurs. Tes premières excuses. Nos premiers repas. Où la gêne était palpable. Tu t'en souviens mon amour ?

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que j'entends la question. Tu sais, cette question fatidique. Cette question qui changera tout. Nos amis retiennent leur souffle. Ils sont idiots. Je sens chaque regard sur moi. Je sens surtout ton regard sur moi.

Alors, inconsciemment, ou pas d'ailleurs, mes yeux plongent dans les tiens.

Et là, là mon amour, je comprends.


	6. Nif Nif

_Ron_

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Idyllique, n'est ce pas? Avouez. Ça aurait pu être le récit d'un joli conte, ou le commencement d'une belle histoire. On imagine tous les belles histoires comme ça. Il était une fois…

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours été ma meilleure amie. Obsédée des livres, névrosée et hystérique. Certes. Mais que voulez-vous, elle reste néanmoins cette amie merveilleuse. Belle, souriante, joviale, rieuse, touchante. Pour le pire et le meilleur. On a surtout eu à faire au pire. Mais le meilleur a fait son apparition quelque temps.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été mon meilleur ennemi. Nos parents se détestaient bien avant notre naissance. Forcément, ça n'aide pas. Cette petite fouine, arrogante, froide, insensible, méprisable. C'était un petit con. Et oui, j'utilise le passé. Il a changé. Il a grandi, murit. Oui, ça parait impossible non? Et pourtant, les miracles existent.

Ensemble, ils étaient devenus parfait. Cet amour éclipsait les défauts.

Il parait qu'il suffit de trois secondes pour tomber amoureux. Eux, ça leur a pris dix ans. Hermione et Drago. Ce couple atypique. Ils se sont aimés. Et je crois que cet amour était à la hauteur de leur haine passée. Intense. Bouleversant. Fort. Dévorant. Ils se sont aimés. Ils se sont séparés. Ils se sont perdus dans cette histoire. A toujours vouloir être le plus fort. Ils se sont brûlés à leurs propres ailes. Et aujourd'hui..

Il ne faut pas croire que toutes les belles histoires ont de belles fins. Bien au contraire, les belles histoires ont des fins blessantes, dures et sanglantes. Harry, Pansy, Blaise et Ginny vous ont racontés. Le début, la suite, le mariage. Et c'est à moi de vous raconter la fin. La fin ou le commencement? Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Il fallait bien continuer à vivre. La vie ne s'arrête pas sur une fin. Il fallait tourner la page, même si cette sale impression que cette personne là est la bonne persiste. Non. Je lui ai expliqué, vous savez. Le pauvre était dévasté. Mais je pense qu'il s'en doutait un peu. On ne peut pas allez contre la nature.

Hermione? Elle est partie. Elle est partie en France. Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle adorait la France. Ces paysages, ces auteurs, ces œuvres. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin de partir, d'y retourner pour retrouver le fruit de cet amour de toujours. Elle nous écrit souvent. Elle nous raconte sa vie là-bas. Quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir? Je ne sais pas. On ne sait pas. Elle avait juste besoin de repartir de zéro.

On a tous réussi à aimer. Au moins une fois. De cet amour qui détruit tellement il devient intense. On a tous réussi à oublier. Plus ou moins facilement. Mais on y arrive. Bien sûr la douleur est humaine. Bien sûr qu'il faut souffrir pour avancer. Et avec le temps, et du courage …

Leur histoire était belle. D'une rare beauté. D'une rare sincérité. Ils se sont aimés. Ils s'aimeront toujours. Ils vivront avec ce sentiment toute leur vie. Ils vivront avec ce manque constamment. C'est ça le vrai amour. Le grand amour. C'est niais, non ? Mais c'est ainsi. Au fond je crois qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible. On y croyait si fort.

Pendant six ans ils se sont détruits. Ils se sont menti. Ils se sont manqué. Il fallait bien que tout ça s'arrête. Autant pour eux que pour nous. L'ambiance était morose, sarcastique. Le silence était parfois le bienvenu. Les tromperies étaient de mises. Ne surtout pas déclarer une guerre. C'était notre objectif. Pas un mot de travers, pas une allusion.

Je me souviens du début. Quand ils se sont mis ensemble. Nous n'y croyons pas. Après s'être détesté si longtemps, comment peut-on s'aimer si fort ? Mais c'est très vite devenu une évidence. Quiconque était auprès d'eux pouvait sentir ce qui les liait. C'était fascinant. Oui, totalement fascinant. C'était quelque chose qui nous échappait. Mais nous n'avons même pas cherché à savoir. C'était beau à voir. Ils étaient heureux. C'était chaotique. C'était destructeur. C'était intense. Et puis tout à dégénérer. Les tromperies, les mensonges, le malheur. Tout est devenu vite compliqué. Et pourtant, ils ont continué à y croire. Car vivre l'un sans l'autre s'avérer impossible, impensable. C'était comme séparé le blanc du noir. Le soleil de la lune. L'amour de la haine.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi il l'a trompé alors qu'il l'aimait. Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais que supposer. Je suppose que sa volonté de plaire était trop importante. Je pense qu'il n'imaginait pas la perdre. Je suppose qu'il a eu des faiblesses. Et vous savez, à partir du moment où vous pardonnez une fois…

Le jour où elle l'a quitté a été le début d'une guerre sans fin. Ce soir-là elle était si triste. Et les six ans qui ont suivis n'ont pas été mieux. Elle n'a plus jamais rît comme avant. Elle ne chantonnait plus. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle pleurait de rire pour évacuer ses larmes. Tout était devenu faux, qu'illusion. Six ans. Six ans à se battre. Six ans à se rendre jaloux. Pitoyable vraiment. C'était tristement con. Se faire du mal encore et encore. Et ils étaient très forts à ce jeu-là. Après s'être détesté pendant dix ans. Des coups bas, des coups durs et sanglants. C'était dur à vivre, même de l'extérieur. Et pourtant, nous n'avons jamais failli à notre rôle. Les soutenir, autant l'un que l'autre.

Le temps passe. Doucement. Et vite aussi. Le temps devient un ennemi vicieux. Il ne te laisse pas le choix. Il faut continuer à vivre, à avancer. Puisque lui ne s'arrête pas. Alors il ne faut pas s'arrêter de vivre. Il faut continuer à vivre. Il ne guérit pas les blessures. Il ne réalise pas tes rêves. Il est juste là pour te rappeler que la vie passe, et que la jeunesse s'efface.

Ma tite Mione, ma petite sœur. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolé tu sais. Tu n'aurais jamais dû souffrir autant. Tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre de mauvaises décisions. Aujourd'hui tu as fait le bon choix. Les conséquences ne seront pas toujours facile à gérer, vu ton passé. Ma tite Mione, il faut y croire. Oublis tes peines, oublis ton passé. Maintenant il faut partir à zéro, il faut recommencer une autre histoire. Ne crois pas que tu seras seule. Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise et Théo seront toujours là. Et moi bien sûr. On n'abandonnera pas. Car tu mérites le bonheur. Et lui aussi.

Et aujourd'hui je te sais heureuse. Je le sens. Tu recommences à sourire, tu recommences à pleurer, tu recommences à chantonner (malheur pour nous !).

Aujourd'hui, tu es de nouveau heureuse. Et sache que je t'admire. Je t'admire et je t'aime ma petite (grande) sœur. Nous t'aimons tous. Et tu nous manques.

Et pour la dixième fois, je relis ce message de Drago. Ce message plein d'espoir.

_Ronny chéri,_

_Devine …_

_Je pense que nous allons manquer à Paris !_

_Et oui, nous rentrons__! Mione doit vous annoncer quelque chose__…__ Elle ne veut pas que je vous en parle… Mais prépare le champagne ! (Et les mouchoirs !)_

_Ta fouine préférée__! _

Dépêche-toi ma Mione, tu manques beaucoup trop ici. Et n'oublie pas ta fouine, puisque apparemment il va t'être indispensable les prochains mois…

FIN

Et voilà, c'est la fiin ! Ça me rend triste mais bon.. Tout à une fin !

Je voulais vous remercier déjà pour les messages de soutien qui sont réellement boostant ! Vraiment MERCI ! J'espère que cette fin vous plait, elle était déjà dans ma tête depuis un petit moment et j'ai enfin eu le temps de l'écrire !

J'espère à bientôt pour une autre histoire, qui sait…

Bisouuus les amies !

PS : Le titre « NIF NIF » est un hommage à mon arrière grand-mère qui, lorsque c'était la fin d'un film, elle nous disait NIF NIF !


End file.
